


Sergeant Tedd

by Mouseclarke



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseclarke/pseuds/Mouseclarke
Summary: This was prompt from Oc-toberMouse Charlie:oct-14th special item
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sergeant Tedd

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompt from Oc-tober 
> 
> Mouse Charlie:
> 
> oct-14th special item

Black plastic eyes full of scrapes and cracks, fake fur slowly falling off and a little flannel shirt made for him, he's name was sergeant Tedd. He was made for him when he was simply just an infant, not worried about where he's next shot of whiskey or the next dose of jet and psycho would appear. Not scared about Hoover Dam and the effects of it around the mojave and not being scared if he would die alone as a sad, washed up old man, that the wasteland chewed up and spat out.

Everytime he looks at Tedd it seems they've drastically changed, never the same person they once knew. Mouse Charlie became more frail and the excitement in his eyes slowly started to die, while Tedd became more battered and bruised, the scars they both hold on their skin and fabric told them they are no longer the way they were intended to be. Not the proud gentleman with a bright future ahead of him and Tedd being just a childhood toy he would just forget about leaving it on a shelf, like his mother thought instead charlie turned into a confused and lost soul that survived off of chems, whiskey and the money he could make from gambling. 

Tears slowly start to form in his eyes as his dark green emerald meets the sold black scratched and bruised eyes. He tries to fight the tears back, not to show weakness or to tell the world he was vulnerable, but his eyes slowly twitch and his mind slowly fills with memories of his failure, mistakes and the ones he has lost. Susan, Marcus, Dan, Sasha, Alya and Matt all died, never to see another sunset or sunrise again, while he gets to drink his sorrows away with another shot of whiskey.

Tedd was the only thing that seemed to care about him, but he knows Tedd doesn't and its just him trying to comfort himself, Tedd is just a stuffed bear that can't think or move or speak, So what's the point of having him in sight, just so he can torture himself with bad memories and regret, while this bear sits in his lap with he’s black eyes reflecting the unforgiving mojave wastes, where two lands meet fighting for control over it, the bear and bull, west and east or as they’re known the ncr and caesar legion.

He takes a swig of whiskey from his canteen that had seen better days, to numb his heavy heart, before tossing sergeant Tedd off the cliff he was sitting at while pouring his heart out about this bear. As tears slowly run down Mouse Charlie's checks, he looks down to see Segenet tedd slowly falling and in that moment Charlie realised the excitement and eagerness he had was now gone.


End file.
